Naruto one of the sannin
by Uzumaki ssj
Summary: Kurama offers Naruto the chance to go back to his childhood but Kurama makes a mistake and sends Naruto back to the time where the sannins were still kids. How is Naruto going to adapt to this new reality. NaruxTsun
1. Chapter 1

**Kurama speaking/ Jutsu**

_Naruto thinking _

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1:

Naruto lucked around him and the only thing he saw was dead people. Every one he cared about was dead- Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade. They were all dead; the Allied Shinobi Army had been defeated.

" Look around you Uzumaki Naruto. All your friends are dead. Every single person you cared about is dead" Said Madara " Don't you fell ashamed?"

Naruto really was ashamed. He wasn't able to save his friends but he didn't allowed to Madara to understand that. " I will kill you. Doesn't matter that you killed my friends I will still kill you" replied the blond " I will make sure you suffer" with this Naruto started to make some hand signs and putt his right down and screamed "**Raikiri**".

Naruto started to run against the Uchiha that avoided the attack. " You can not defeat me. Forget it. I'm the strongest person alive"

"_There has to be a way to defeat him_" fought Naruto "Kurama do you have a plan" asked the jinchuuriki " To defeat him no… but maybe there is another way …"

"Like what we don't have that many options. The only way to end this is to kill him there is no other way" Saied Naruto.

" There is another way I can use my power to send you back in time…" Started Kurama

"HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP ME KILL THIS BASTARD" screamed Naruto in is mind. " **IF YOU WOULD LISTEN TO ME FOR MORE THAN FIVE SECONDS YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT I MEAN**" screamed the fox as well.

"Ok you are probably right, so tell me how is going back in time help me defeating him?" asked Naruto

"**Very simple I will send back to the time when you were thirteen and you will be the same age. Basically you will substitute your old self by you. And you will maintain all your skills. So you will only get stronger from that point on and them you will defeat Madara when you become sixteen again**". Explain Kurama

Naruto started to think about his options he didn't want to be thirteen again and go trough the academy all over again but in the other hand he would be able to see his friends and would be able to save them and get them stronger. "Ok Kurama. Lets do it"

"Sure kid but there is only one problem I need something like ten minutes to get the energy required to send you back in time" said kurama

" Ten minutes this is better be worth it. I have a question to you, will I keep sage mode and your chakra mode?" Asked Naruto

"My chakra mode yes, sage mode no because you will go back and you will the contract with the toads. But you relearn it when you meet Jiraiya again." Responded Kurama. " Just keep him busy for ten minutes. Without using my chakra can you do it?"

"I have to" said the blond turning to face Madara. " Madara let's tango" said Naruto. The blond jinchuuriki throwed a kunai which Madara caught with ease. Madara lucked at the kunai and couldn't help noticed that the weapon was weird shaped, it had was three bladed and was heavier than a normal one. " Do you think you can kill me with a kunai? You disappoint me" Said the Uchiha. "Why are you smiling and just caught your weapon" said Madara when he saw Naruto smiling.

Naruto in one second was in from of the Rinnegan user and in the other he had disappeared in a yellow flash. And appeared again in front of Madara screaming " "**Rasengan**" and hitting Madara in the gut. But unfortunately the Rinnegan user absorbed mostly of impact.

"**Naruto I'm done. Get ready**" said Kurama. With any more warning Naruto felt like he was on a tube and he felt the energy being drain from his body so he fainted. (Now I'm going to abandon this time line because there is no more interest on this time line. And every one is dead so there is no point in developing any further).

Naruto woke up and found him self in a familiar location" This is the spot where I fought Gaara. I mean this is the place where I will fight Gaara" thought Naruto. With that thought the blond got up and started walking to Konoha. Naruto felt like he was shorter than what he used to be but he paid much attention to that fact.

The blond jinchuuriki was walking towards his village when he sees to figures coming in his direction. Naruto didn't know who they were so got ready to fight.

When the two people landed in front of him. Naruto immediately recognize the both of them. He recognized one of them because he was used to see his face in the Hokage Monument and the other was a younger version of his Jiji.

"Hello my name is Senju Tobirama and this Sarutobi Hiruzen . I'm the second Hokage and this one of my students." Said Tobirama." Answer me what is a five year old boy doing alone in he forest?" Asked Tobirama.

" What do you mean I'm five?" asked Naruto

"Kurama what the fuck happened? What did you do to me?" asked Naruto in his mind surprisingly calm.

" **Maybe I used to much energy and send you much further back in time**" replied Kyubi " But think of this a positive thing now you have more time to train and beat Madara" continued the fox.

"I just got lost" answer Naruto to the Hokage." Ok them we can get you to your parents" said Hiruzen

"I don't have any parents they are both dead" Responded the blond " Ok them you came and live with me and my grand-nice" Said the Second Hokage " And by the way what is your name? "

" Naruto, my name is Uzumaki Naruto" answer the jinchuuriki.

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki Naruto" said Tobirama" Now lets go home"

When Naruto and the Tobirama entered his house they received by a blond girl with the same age has Naruto "Uncle you are home…" Said Tsunade running and giving a hug to her uncle." And who is that?" continued Tsunade pointing at Naruto.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto he will be leaving with us". Said Tobirama " Tsunade why don't you say hello to our guest"

" Nice to meet you my name is Senju Tsunade " Said the blond girl. " My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And is nice to meet you too." Replied Naruto.

" Naruto, do you want to go the academy to become a shinobi?" Asked Tobirama

"Of course I want to go the academy" replied the blond boy. "Ok them, Tsunade tomorrow you will go with Naruto and help him buy some ninja tools…" said the hokage.

"Oh I don't need those" said Naruto showing Tobirama and Tsunade his special made kunai and his shurike what surprised the Hokage because he was not expecting a five year old boy that he found on the forest to have ninja weapons especially that weird shape kunai." Can I see one of your kunai" asked the Hokage.

"Sure." Said Naruto handing the weapon to the older man. The hokage inspected the kunai and said "Can I keep it?" asked the older man.

"Sure you can I have a lot of those so there is no problem" replied Naruto.

"Ok thanks. I was saying that Tsunade will go with you tomorrow to buy some clothes because that orange jumpsuit you are wearing shouldn't be used by anyone." Said Tobirama

Naruto woke up the next morning and to get ready to go shopping with Tsunade. When they were on the street none of them knew what to say Naruto because he didn't knew what to say to the future Hokage. And Tsunade didn't know what to say to the person she had meet the previous day. So the journey to the cloths store was pretty boring. When they finally got to the shop Naruto started to try different combinations and asking every time to Tsunade what she thought of his clothes and she kept saying because Naruto's cloths were always orange.

" What is the problem with this set?" the blond boy kept asking and the blond girl kept answering, " Naruto that is orange and I will not let you buy orange cloths". After about two hours Tsunade decided that was time for her to buy Naruto's cloths. By the end Naruto was wearing black ANBU pants with a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki sphere on the chest. Tsunade paid every thing and both left the store and went home, Naruto was ready to start the academy again in the next day.

**Ok so this concludes the first chapter. I will try to update every week. If you have any things you changed PM me and I will consider it. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to every one that added my story to their favorites; alerts follows and to those that gust read it I never thought it would be possible to hit 450+ views on the first 24 hours. **

**Kurama speaking/ Jutsu**

_Naruto thinking _

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2:

Tobirama was in his office when suddenly someone knocks at this door. " Came in" Said the Hokage. "You call for me Tobirama-Sensei" Said Sarutobi Hiruzen entering the Hokage's office.

" Yes I did" replied the Second " I think you know why I called you?" asked the Tobirama

" Yeah I can only imagine you wanted to meet me because of Uzumaki Naruto" Said the younger man "I mean I thought at was at you would trust him just by talking to him for ten minutes" continued Sarutobi.

" The kid seemed trust worthy but when I tolled Tsunade to go with him ninja tolls because he wanted to go the academy he told me that he didn't needed it because he already had his ninja tolls" Said the Second Hokage showing the three pointed kunai to his former student.

"What is that I have never seen such a thing" Said Sarutobi " And I think there is little chance that a five year old orphan would have the money to buy such a rare weapon".

"In deed there is little chance. That is why I called you here to help me decide the fate of this boy" Said Tobirama

" I don't know old man but this kid seems like Danzo. The kid is to many secrets and the as a lot of mystery surrounding him. I think we should put him under ANBU surveillance and after some time we should take our own conclusions and analyze our options them." Said Hiruzen.

" I agree we should put him under surveillance and after we decide what to do" agreed the Hokage.

Tobirama made a small movement with is hand and Two ANBU black ops agents appeared almost out of nowhere. " Raven, Eagle" Began the Hokage " I have a new misson for you two as you probably eared we don't trust the new kid Uzumaki Naruto so is up to keep an eye on him and report to me every single day. Your mission starts tomorrow morning in the kid's first day at the academy" finished Tobirama.

"Sure Hokage-sama" Said Raven.

" You can count on us, Hokage-sama" Said Eagle.

And with them left the room only leaving Sarutobi and Tobirama. "Ok with does two watching him during the day and me during the night. I'm sure that we can create an opinion about this kid" Said the Hokage. "Now you can live Saru" finished Tobirama.

Naruto was in his new bed trying to fall asleep because he would have a big tomorrow he would go the academy … again. Even do he expected to be different from his last time. And with not even realizing we was in front of Kurama in his mindscape. And started to ask the fox a question.

"Kurama can I ask you a question?" Said the blond.

" **Sure kid what do you want to ask?**" replied Kurama

" Well I have been thinking of what you said before taking me back in time. You said that when I met Jirayia again I would get the toad contract but Jiraiya is the same age has me so he does not have the toad contract yet. So what do I do now?" Said the jinchuuriki

" **Very simple I will offer you the Fox summoning contact. And I will teach you the fox sage mode.** " Said kurama.

" Really that is amazing I never knew that a fox summoning contract even existed." Said Naruto with clear joy in his voice.

"**It's a very exclusive contract you are the first to ever get it**" Replied the Fox. " **And as for the sage mode you have already mastered the toad's sage mode you will be able to master the fox sage mode faster**." Continued Kurama.

"Ok let's do this" Said Naruto

Kurama starts to make the hand signs and with a poof of smoke a small blue fox with two tails appeared.

" Kurama-sama you haven't summoned me in quite a wile" Said the fox.

" **Yeah, yeah don't you nag me and give this boy the summoning contract**" Said Kurama

" Who's the kid?" Asked the little fox

" Hello is very nice to meet you. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What is your name?" Asked Naruto.

" My name is Kiara. It's very nice to meet you too." Said Kiara and gave the contract to the blond jinchuuriki.

Naruto bit his thumb and sign is name in the paper. After that Kiara taught the hand signs to the blond and said" Every time you want to summon one of us just do those hand signs" and with that disappeared in a poof of smoke. With that also returned to the outside of his mindscape.

The next day when Naruto got to the kitchen to have breakfast he noticed Tsunade was already eating her breakfast. The blond seat on the table in front of the blond girl.

" Good morning Tsunade." Said Naruto. "Where is the Hokage?" Asked the jinchuuriki.

" He already left" said the blond girl " Ready for the first day of school?"

" You bet I'm." Replied Naruto

The rest of the meal was spent in silence. When both had finish their meal they left to the academy.

When they arrived to school they both got a sit next to each other because they didn't knew anybody else but very one Tsunade because every one started complimenting the blond girl what annoyed the girl very much.

After about twenty minutes of waiting a male shinobi entered the room and said " Please sir down and let's start my name Fukui Akira and I'm a chunin of this village " Said the teacher " Now let's begin your names" continued Akira pointing to a boy in the front row.

Every one introduced them self's except the four students in the last row a kid with long with hair got and Naruto immediately recognized is former sensei Jiraiya " Nice to meet you everyone, my name Jiraiya" next to Jiraiya was a pale boy with long black hair and Naruto also recognized Orochimaru and just said "I'm Orochimaru". After that it was Tsunade's turn to tell very body her name but every one already knew her name so she just said "Senju Tsunade". Naruto just said "Uzumaki Naruto".

"Ok now that we are done with introductions. Who knows a Jutsu?" Asked Akira.

Naruto and Tsunade were the only ones that raised their hands. "Ok two of you. Can you please show me?" asked the teacher.

" Sure" Said the two blond kids. " We should probably go outside." Continued Naruto.

"Ok lets go outside" said Akira who very curios to see what Naruto would do. When they got outside the teacher told Tsunade to go first. Tsunade starts to concentrate chakra and screamed " **Henge**" and transformed to Akira very one applaud.

After that it was Naruto's turn. Naruto started to make some hand signs that none of the students knew. And said while smacking his hand on the floor "**Summoning Jutsu**" with a poof of smoke a giant yellow eight-tailed fox appeared.

" So you are the summoner that Kiara told me about. My name is Akihiro" said the fox.

"It's very nice to meet you Akihiro. My name is Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto.

"Why did you summoned me here" asked the fox.

" Well this is my first day of school and the teacher asked us who new some jutsu and I showed him the summoning jutsu." Replied the blond.

" Ok them I guess I will go back. It was very nice to meet you Naruto" said Akihiro disappearing in a poof of smoke. Every one was amazed with Naruto's jutsu even the two ANBU black ops that were watching him they didn't know a five year old had a summoning contract and they didn't knew he could summon such a big fox considering the quantity of chakra he need to do such a thing.

" Now kids lets take brake for lunch and after that we are going to have some sparing sessions" Said Akira.

Naruto was having lunch with Tsunade in a table on the academy gardens when Orochimaru and Jirayia showed up asked if they could seat both the blonds said that it was ok for them seat and the four had lunch with much talking because they didn't knew what to say to each other.

After the lunch the group headed to the classroom where they would wait for they sensei to arrive. They had to wait for around 5 minutes for Akira to arrive only for him to say that the entire class should meet him in the academy arena.

The fights were all very poor only Naruto and Tsunade showed some skill. But the rest of the class was awful.

Naruto was heading home with Tsunade when Jiraiya and Orochimaru appeared.

" Naruto would you please train us?" Said Jiraiya

"Yes would you train us?" Asked Orochimaru

Naruto was confused because no one had ever asked him to train, and never expected that two of the legendary sannin would asked him that.

"Sure" Said Naruto "meet me at training ground seven tomorrow after school" continued Naruto.

" Really that is awesome " said Jiraiya and Orochimaru at the same time.

"Can I join?" Asked Tsunade.

"Of course" Said Naruto.

With this they all went their separate ways to their homes.

"Come in" Said Tobirama when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hokage-sama we are here to present our report from the first day of surveillance on Uzumaki Naruto" Said Raven.

" And…" Said Tobirama.

" Well Hokage-same he is capable of summoning a giant fox. He has perfect Taijutsu stances, much more advanced than the standard academy Taijutsu and he alredy has three students one of them being your nice" Said Eagle.

"Ok thanks you can go home now" said the Second Hokage.

" As you wish Hokage-sama" said both the Raven and the Eagle.

When they left the office. Tobirama said "Who are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

**This concludes the second chapter I hope you like it. Once again thanks to all of those who add this story to their favorites and alerts or that simple read it.**

**Please review and if you have any suggestions PM me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to every single person that read my story; review it; had it to his or her favorites etc. We beat the 1,500 views and for that I have to thank every one of you. **

**Kurama speaking/ Jutsu**

_Naruto thinking _

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 3:

(Next day after school training ground seven)

"_Wow this place is not going to change a bit_." Thought Naruto looking around the training ground and noticing that it remained the same since the Sannin were kids. Naruto was waiting for his students/friends. He didn't have to wait long for them to arrive. Jiraiya was the first to arrive followed by Tsunade and finally Orochimaru.

" What are we learning today?" Asked a really anxious Jiraiya.

" Today we are training your chakra control." Said Naruto" To do that we are going to climb trees" Continued the blond.

" Naruto…" Began Tsunade " I don't see who is climb trees suppose to help us getting better chakra control." Said the girl.

" But it does Tsunade what I didn't told you is that you are going to climb trees without using hands."

With this the blond jinchuuriki started to walk in the direction of one of the trees of the training ground and to every ones surprise he just started to walk up the tree and stopped in of the branches with his upside down "See you just need to focus same chakra onto your feet and you are good to go" Said Naruto with a huge smile on his face. With that he jumped to the ground.

"You should start by running in the direction of the tree to gain some momentum. And have a kunai on your hands to mark your progress." Finished the blond boy.

Tsunade was the first to try she took a few steps back and started running in the direction of one of the trees and starts to climb it. After a few seconds Tsuande fall. When Naruto looked to the tree he noticed that she had got to the middle of the tree and he was really surprised. _I don't believed this she's only five but she already got the middle of the tree doesn't surprised me that she will become one of the strongest ninja of her time_. Thought the blond jinchuuriki.

"Orochimaru, you are up" Said Naruto pointing to the pale kid. Orochimaru did the same thing has Tsunade. He took a few and started running but he only managed to climb one sixth of the tree. But it was still very impressive considering the fact that Naruto when he was thirteen he had only managed to climb two steps on the tree.

After that was Jiraiya's turn to climb he made the same has the other two but much like Naruto he only managed give to steps two of the tree.

"Naruto, can you explain me why can they climb the tree and I don't" Asked a really sad Jiraiya

" First of all Jiraiya none of you managed to climb the tree yet.." Said Naruto. "But don't you worry they only have better chakra control than you" Continued the blond.

" Naruto and who exactly is this suppose to improve our control?" Asked Orochimaru while Tsunade nodded with her head.

" Well, It's pretty easy to explain because if you have bad chakra control and you don't put enough chakra on your feet you will make a few steps and them you will fall. If you have bad chakra control and you put to much chakra on your feet you will break the bark and you will fall." Said the jinchuuriki " Having good chakra control is the only way to get to the top." Continued Naruto

The tree kids looked at him while he was explaining the exercise one more time. When he finished explaining all of them looked determined.

Tsunade was the first one to complete the exercise after one hour she finally made it to the top. Orochimaru made it an hour and a half after Tsunade. Jiraiya was the last one to make it making it half an hour after Orochimaru.

" Okay guys that is it of today" Said Naruto " See you guys tomorrow at school but before you go have something for you" continued Naruto before going to his backpack and pulled three blue t-shirts and hand them to the three kids.

They quickly noticed that the t-shirts were really heavy." Naruto this shirt weighs a tone" Said Jiraiya

" I know each shirt weighs six pounds. I want you to always wear them except when you are sleeping" Replied the jinchuuriki." It's to make you stronger and faster."

"So why aren't you wearing one?" Asked the white heard boy

"I'm wearing one" Replied the blond showing them his own t-shirt " Tomorrow same place same hour. Don't you forget now go home you three." Continued the jinchuuriki.

" Aren't you coming Naruto?" Asked the blonde girl.

" No. I have to check something first. I will meat at the house" Said Naruto

With that the other three left to their houses. When Naruto felt that his friends were gone he said." You can come out now they are gone."

Two ANBU black-ops appeared in front of Naruto and the boy said "Let me guess you are here because the Hokage doesn't trust me and order you to watch me. Am I right?"

"You would be right Naruto" Said one of ANBU.

He pointed at the woman with long dark-blue hair with the raven mask and said " Your ANBU name is Raven" them pointed to the man with short black hair " And yours is Eagle" they both nodded and were amazed how a five year old boy knew how the names worked. "Could you please take of your mask and tell your real manes?" asked the blond.

" I'm afraid we can't do that, Naruto. Is against ANBU policy" Said Raven " For the time being just call us Raven and Eagle" Continued the woman.

" Okay. I will call you by your code manes but I will know your real names" Said Naruto.

And with that they ANBU left to tell the Hokage what had just happened. And the jinchuuriki went home as well.

Jiraiya was on his way home thinking about his training " _With this training I will became the best shinobi that ever existed_" kept thinking with a smile on his face. While walking Jiraiya kicked something and fell to the floor. When on the ground the white haired kid felt something on his head. When he reached is head he found something their so he decided to grab it and bring it closer to his face.

He was amazed when he saw small a toad and was even more amazed when the heard the toad speak" You know that hurt a lot" Said the small toad.

"You can talk!" Jiraiya managed to say.

" Of course I can talk I'm one summon toads" replied the toad.

"There is the possibility of summoning toads? Awesome" Said the kid

" Of course you can summon toads" Replied the Toad.

" Can I do it?" Asked Jiraiya

" You want to summon toads?" Asked the toad because no one ever wanted to sign the toad contract.

"Yeah. I want to summon toads" Replied Jiraiya

"Okay kid. I will let sign the contract" With that the toad reached his mouth and took out a gigantic scroll what really amazed the kid because he was thinking how it was possible for such a small thing have such a enormous thing inside it.

After signing the contract the toad showed Jiraiya the hand singes and said " By the way my name is Bunta, Gamabunta" Said the small toad.

"I'm Jiraiya" Said the boy.

"It is very nice to meet you Jiraiya" Said Gamabunta. Before disapiring in a poof of smoke.

" It very nice to meet you too, Bunta" Said the white head before going home.

**That chapter 3 I hope you liked it. And sorry if the chapter is a bit short but I had to end it there. Next chapter we have the graduation and the formation of team Hiruzen. As always review and if you have suggestions PM me. I'm very happy to receive them.**

**As for Jirayia and Gamabunta I wanted him to grow up with him has Naruto grown up with Gamakichi. **


End file.
